


For Those Who Stays

by markrupok



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Cute, Drinking & Talking, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I cried when I was writing this, M/M, No Smut, NoMin are seperating ways, Past Relationship(s), Talking, Why Did I Write This?, hope you will too, nomin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26036155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markrupok/pseuds/markrupok
Summary: jaemin is in pain again, but this is the last because he finally decided not to stay.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 4





	For Those Who Stays

just like any other nights, jeno is here again, at the side cliff, waiting for someone as he drinks on his beer. it was chilly, too cold but it's fine, he knows he will have a great time anyway. he knows he will be good too.

it's been a stressful week for him. work is being too much for himself, he has his family to feed, a big responsibility for someone at the age of 21 like him. he's supposed to be starting still, taking things easy and with patience but he had none nor a choice. he had to make money soon or else they would suffer.

another sip on his drink and he's now having hiccups, he stares at the stars above him then he lays down on the glass, the moisty and fresh scent of it is lingering around his nose, telling him this would be a good day, comforting him as his tears rolls from his eyes. he've lost his temper since he started working, now he's gripping tight onto his drink as he waits for someone.

panting, a very sweaty jaemin came, slouching on his knees as he catches his breathe then he speaks, “jeno, i'm sorry i'm late,” with the hint of stutters and shakings are heard. the ocean haired boy immediately sat next to the sleeping guy, he bet that he just calming down himself. then he takes a beer from the picnic basket, gulping some alcohol.

jaemin sighed, looking up at the sky then glancing back to jeno, staring as his peaceful face. he pursed his lips, jeno's face is pretty, he thought. his long lashes compliments his brown eyes perfectly, like it was really made for each other also with the beauty mark beside his eye. his nose, and cheeks turns red sometimes whenever he feels flushed or shy, then showing people his eye smiles. his lips... his pinky lips that's so soft, as if carved perfectly for him.

“done staring?” jeno said, startling the younger making him clutch his chest. they've been like this. for almost 6 years of being together, nothing broke them up.

jaemin smiles widely as jeno spreads his arms wide, finally sitting properly to embrace the newly arrived friend. “i don't get why you have to pretend like you don't like hugs.” jaemin whispers againts jeno's ears, wrapping his arms around the older.

this is better. jeno knows that more than the stars, the scary and chilly night, the moist and green grasses, jaemin's touches are better. the both of them pulls away, smiling and giggling as they enjoy their own bottles of their drinks. the feeling that jaemin brings are something familiar yet blazing that he's torn of he should let go or tighen his hug.

jaemin badly wants to ask why jeno called him late at night. it's almost 3 am and jaemin just finished studying for his exams tomorrow. unlike the older, jaemin chose to continue his dreams. though they both planned for it, he still insist he would continue their journey even though he has to do it on their own.

he knows the hard working boy had it rough. that things won't go the way everyone thought. he has been overworking himself and got nothing in return, specially from his family. jaemin badly want to take him back, to help him breathe but all he cab do right now is accompany him on his 3 am star gazing with few drinks.

days sometimes are like this, painful at the same time peaceful. jaemin would accompany the older here every once a week atleast, sometimes even twice. this place has carved the both of them. this place made something to their deepest that they can't let go.

“what do you think will happen if we didn't break up?” jaemin asked out of the blue. as if he never asked it before. as if this wasn't the nth time he would, expecting jeno would reply differently, expecting he would finally get back his jeno.

“we still have to either way.” and yet again, his expectations are just a dream that will never come true. jaemin understands that jeno had to put his family first— even from himself. that jeno has so many things on his plate right now and a relationship would just be a hindrance.

would it hurt if jaemin expects the old jeno will finally come back to him?

he smiles, hiding the pain on his chest, remembering their old days where they used to hang out at this exact place not because jeno is getting frustrated of his work and family but because they love to spend their time with the stars.

“besides, you have renjun already.” right, jaemin have someone else already. someone he does not love at all. someone he used just to get through his pain from his bestfriend, from that someone he keeps on hoping will ran back to him and hug him tight, apologizing for choosing a different path.

“right.” but jaemin has no choice. all he had to do is to hold his hand and smile, disregarding the aches that's been killing him for years and holding back his tears as he watch the person he loved and loves the most push him away and pull him back everytime he wants to watch their memories together with the stars.

jaemin lays down beside jeno, still holding tight on the older's hand. his tears fell, as much as he wants to conceal it he can't anymore but jeno remained stoic and unmoving. like any other day they have whenever jaemin would show his feelings. the blue haired boy is hurting so bad but what can he do? he can't force someone to stay with him. he is contented with this though he still hopes. he has been broken into pieces but what is it when it's the person whom you loved the most is the one who needed you?

“maybe we should stop this...” jeno muttered underneath his breathed, jaemin said nothing. “stay with renjun and make him happy.” he added that made jaemin pour his tears more.

this is too painful, seeing his love lets go of his hold, seeing that someone he would eait despite of being crushed for so many times finally setting him free. he's not loving it, he does not like the way how jeno suddenly stood up, tipsy as he smiles at the younger, waving him goodbye.

the stars, the cliff and the crashing sound of the wind is the witness of this dispair. the shattering of jaemin's broken heart is not just a piece of something so painful also beautiful that he somehow was set free even though he didn't asked for it. maybe jeno is right, he should let go. maybe? no, jeno is always right.

with his cheeks stained with tears, jaemin stood up, watching jeno walk away with a bottle of beer on his hand, jaemin waves him goodbye but the memories remains. the love he has for him remains. the pain and tears, the laughs and sincere eyes telling themselves they love each other equally stayed. but not the person. it's always not the person.

to all the years they've spend together, both of them bids good bye to each other. though knowing the fact that no one will know when will they meet again, they both know that the important thing is that those who stays. those feelings that taught them both well. their once love now banished onto the thin air.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my frist time ): sorry AAAAA pls follow me on twt @FLLSWN i also have aus there


End file.
